


Five Years Young

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Joelle turns 5. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Young

"Wait, so Joelle's five... that was... fast?"

Joanne sounds confused and Kevin laughs softly. 

"Yeah, she's growing up quickly..."

"Daddy?"

"Hey precious..."

Kevin smiles as he scoops his daughter up. 

"Tell Aunt JoJo how old you are..."

"Five."

Karen smiles when she enters the room, watching as her daughter grabs at Joanne for a hug. 

"She's missed you Jo..."

Her voice is lightly teasing even as she moves to join her.


End file.
